A Tale of Two Jasons
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a fanfiction inspired by Liason 911. The real Jason is in Italy under Maximus's protection. Elizabeth comes to Italy for a new job. I don't own the characters, they belong to GH and ABC. This is a Liason story with Steve Burton being the real Jason
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan-fic dedicated to Liason 911 for giving me the inspiration for this story. There are two Jasons. The real Jason is the one played by Steve Burton. The fake Jason is being played by Billy Miller. I will just go back to calling him Jake Doe. I do not own the characters they belong to General Hospital and ABC.

Elizabeth was having dreams about Jason. The dreams were about the Jason that she used to know and love. The Jason that she knew now was so different. It was like there were two different Jasons. This Jason had memories of everyone but her. He remembered all the memories of his time with Carly, Sonny and especially Sam. They were remarried and going to have another child.

She tried to go on with her life but she found it harder each day. She was grateful for her three sons. They were the light of her life. She had tried dating but that didn't work out well either.

The one thing that she dreamed about was going to visit Italy. It had been pulling on her almost daily. Then one day she got an intriguing offer to go to Italy to work with the Giambetti family. Max and Milo had gone over to see Elizabeth one day with the job offer. Their father had asked them to do it for him since they knew her better.

"Elizabeth, I just had a talk with my father. He has an intriguing offer for you and I think that this is just something that you should take up. He knows about your love for art. My mother, owns an art gallery and she is thinking of retiring. My father would like for you to run the art gallery for her. She will teach you everything that you need and you could move their permanently. I am sure the boys will love living in Italy. It is a beautiful area and there is so much history and culture for them to learn. I have the information here about the offer and my father's number. I would not be telling you this unless it was legit and that with everything going on here, I think that it would do you and your sons a world of good."

"Thank you Max. I have been wanting to do something like this for a long time. Jason and I even thought about moving to Italy permanently at one time. So much has changed and I know that is something that would be great for not just me but for my sons too. I will call your father today." Elizabeth gave Max a hug and watched him walk out the door.

Elizabeth looked at the information and realized that she needed to do this. She called up Mr. Giambetti and thanked him for the offer. "I would love to work for you. Are you sure that you want me and not someone else who lives already in the area? My sons and I would be honored but I want to make sure that I understand exactly what you need from me?"

"Elizabeth, I know that you don't know me well. My sons have told me what a sweet person you are to everyone and what a great mother you are to your boys. I have heard about everything going on there and I know that you need a change of scenery. I would love for you to at least it out and see how you like it. I will have my plane pick you up and bring you here whenever you are ready. I heard that the hospital has closed and that you don't have anything going on right now. If I am wrong, just tell me."

"You are right about the hospital but it is supposed to open in the next couple of weeks. I would love to take up on your offer. I need to find out what to do about my sons' schooling while we are there. I might be able to home-school them. Or I could see if they have an American school near where you live. I would love to go in a few days."

"That sounds great. I will have Max pick you up Friday morning and bring you to the airstrip. Thank you for taking up on my offer. I know that you will be a great asset to our gallery. I will see you later this week."

Elizabeth watched her sons come off the bus. She hugged them and told them about their new adventure that was coming up in a few days. "You boys know that I have always wanted to live and work in Italy. Max's father has offered me a position at his wife's art gallery in Italy. She is about to retire and she wanted me to help her. I know that it is a big surprise but I think that it is a blessing in disguise. I think that we all need a change from here. I understand that if you don't want to leave, I can try to figure out how to do both but for right now, I just know that I need to make this change."

The boys understood and they knew that leaving Port Charles would be hard but it would be the best for them all. They all agreed that their mother needed a fresh start and they hugged her. "Mom, we will need to call our fathers so they will know how to get in touch with us if they want too. I guess I should also call Grandma Monica so she knows too. I want to say goodbye to dad and to grandma."

"Well, let's go to Kelly's tonight and then we should figure out what to take and what to do with everything else." They went to Kelly's and sat down for dinner. Sam, Danny and Jason (BM who will later be known as Jake) came in for dinner a few minutes later. Jake looked at his mother and she told him to go say hi.

"Hi dad! I was going to call you and say goodbye but I guess I can do that now. Mom, Cam, Aiden and I are going to be moving to Italy Friday morning. Mom got a job offer that she can't refuse."

Jason looked at Elizabeth like he never knew her at all. "How dare you think that I would just allow you to leave Port Charles without my permission. Jake, tell your mother that you are not going and you can live me and Sam."

Elizabeth got up and she told Jason exactly what she felt. "You don't see your son, take off for wherever you want too and now you want to tell me whether I can take my child with me to Italy. Well, you have another thing coming. You have your wife and children. Leave me and mine alone. You want to fight me now, just try it but it will be after I leave. I am taking all three of my sons with me Friday. You can just find me at the Giambettis. I will not have you tell me what to do at this late date." Elizabeth then took Jake and they went to sit down at their table.

Jason was fuming and rambling how he didn't understand how he could have ever been with her. The more he thought about it the more his head hurt. It was like when he was under Helena's mind control. His memories were all about everyone but when it came to his son and Elizabeth, he drew a blank. The more he tried to think about his life with them, the more it hurt.

Elizabeth looked at him and realized that there was something wrong with him. It was like he was back under Helena's spell but the chip was taken out so there shouldn't be any other problems. What they didn't know was that this Jason was not the real Jason. He was made to look and act like Jason but the only memories that he had were of Sam, Carly and Sonny. His memories of Elizabeth were not there but the real Jason had them. Helena took a lot away from Jason but those memories he kept. He needed them to survive everything that she had done to him. His love for Elizabeth was real but not the love he had for Sam. He never loved Sam but he did care about her.

The real Jason sat down eating at Maximum Giambetti's table. He had been staying there for the past few years because of everything that was going on in Port Charles. He heard that Helena was dead but was not sure until he saw Nicholas. Nicholas was also in hiding because of his crazy uncle Valentin. He was also staying at the Giambettis. They were working for Maximus and now Elizabeth was being brought there so she could be reunited with the man she trusted and loved. She just didn't know it. She was trusting her heart on this giant leap of faith. She knew there had to be more to it than just a job offer.

Jason called his mother and told her about Elizabeth taking Jake out of the country. She could calm him down and told Jason that it would be better for everyone involved that she leaves the area and he could always go to Italy to see Jake.

Elizabeth spent the next couple of days getting packed to go to Italy. There were things that she had shipped to Palmero already and Max was helping her get everything that she needed over there before the trip. She had her passport and passports for her sons. They were rushed due to how quickly everything was taking place. Sam, Sonny and Carly all felt better about Elizabeth leaving because then there would be no more friction between them and Jason.

Max picked up Elizabeth and her sons and brought them to the airstrip. He was flying over there with them and Milo was too for extra protection. Max knew about the real Jason being alive and living in Palmero but he never told anyone in Port Charles. Milo knew too but he also never said anything because it was too complicated to explain. The only person that he wanted to see at this time was Elizabeth. He couldn't wait till she found out the truth about the two Jasons and that was the reason why he didn't show up as soon as he could have.

The plane landed late in the afternoon. It was a long flight but the boys were good. They had brought some games to kill time on the plane and they slept a lot. Elizabeth tried to sleep but she was too keyed up about Italy. She had always wanted to go and now was her chance not only to go there but to start a new life there.

Maximus met Elizabeth and her sons at the airstrip. He gave his sons a big hug and they all said hello. Maximus knew Jake right away because he looked so much like his father. They got into the SUV's and headed to the villa. The afternoon sun had begun to go down and so Elizabeth was met with a beautiful sunset. She looked up and swore that she saw Jason starring at her.

She looked again and he was gone. She felt that she was falling into one of her dreams that she had been having of him. She dreamt that Jason was waiting for her in Italy because Helena had two Jasons. One that was the real Jason and a fake Jason. The fake Jason lived in Port Charles and didn't remember her. The real Jason remembered everything about her. She had prayed that it was all true but she knew it was just a dream. Then she saw him walk out with Maximus's wife and Nicholas. She felt that she was falling and no one was there to pick her up. Jason and Nik both went to catch her before she fell. Cam ran to Nik and hugged his uncle who he thought was dead. Jake ran to his father. He knew right then that the other Jason was a fake.

"Jason, is that really you? I can believe it. There are two of you? I wanted to believe that you were somewhere else and that the Jason in Port Charles was a fake. He doesn't remember anything that he and I did or how much we meant to each other. He either ignores me all the time or he tries to control me. Then I tell him to go control his wife. They are going to have a baby soon. I guess you already know that."

"Yes, it is really me. The other Jason was someone that Helena planted in Port Charles to do her bidding. She had taken some of my memories but she did not get them all. The memories of you, somehow I could keep. I don't care that I have lost the other memories because you are the one that means the most to me. I do have some of the memories of Sonny and Carly but for the most part, I have lost them to him. The memories of Sam that I have, I wish that I didn't have because I know all the things that she has done to our family. Danny is not my son. I know that the DNA tests says that I am but I think that somehow, Sam has met this fake Jason before and she got pregnant by him instead of me."

The two of them just sat there for a few minutes and Elizabeth finally felt like she wouldn't pass out. Maximus was a little worried when he saw how pale Elizabeth was when she first saw Jason and Nicholas. She had a cup of tea and started to get the color back in her face. She was overwhelmed with relief when she saw them.

"I don't know what to say or how I feel at this moment. I knew that leaving Port Charles was a good thing but I never expected this to happen. I am truly grateful for your help, Mr. Giambetti. Max and Milo were great with my sons and me for the past few days. I know that Sonny will not understand why they did for me but I do."

Nik hugged Elizabeth and wanted to know how things were going in Port Charles.

"Okay, your wife is in love with Dr. Finn. The two are good friends but I know that she wants more than that. I was dating Franco well kind of. I am not sure on what went on between the two of us because I thought of him as a friend at first but then I think I wanted more. He wanted more and I felt myself pulling back. There are things that scare me about him. He is so intense, like someone else I know. He protects those he cares about and when I was pushed down the stairs at GH, he was there to rescue me. During this time, Hayden saved me because Franco found out that she is my half-sister. Her mother and my father had an affair and that is how my sister came to be. Franco talked Hayden into helping me. I would probably be dead if it weren't for her blood and Franco."

Jason just looked at her. He didn't even know that any of that went on. Nik pushed her to tell them more.

"Your mother, Laura has sent Spencer to a boarding school in Northern France near the Swiss border. She did it because of your crazy uncle Valentin. Spencer also took your death hard and needed to get away from Port Charles. Lulu was not happy with your mother for doing it but she understood that it was for her Spencer's own good. They are hurting over your loss and you need to at least call your mother to tell her that you are alive. Valentin owns everything because your grandmother hidden your grandfather's will. The will stated that the oldest living male heir inherits everything. That would-be Valentin and not you. This is another reason that your mother hurts so much is because you signing over everything was for nothing. Your death has truly hurt a lot of people. Even Ava misses you. I don't think that I even want to know about that."

"Nicholas, I can have Spencer brought here and your mother too. That is unless you are ready to go back home. If you need anything while you are there, feel free to ask my sons for help. You have been a great addition to our family here. I think that both Jason and Nicholas need to go back and fight for what is theirs. Elizabeth if you would like, I will keep the boys here with me and then when everything settles in Port Charles, your job and children will be here waiting for you. I don't think that it will take long for any of this to happen. Jason and I have already started on getting things done over in Port Charles with Diane. Jason should go back and tell the judge what has happened. Then everything that the fake Jason has will be turned over to the real Jason. Then the two of you can come back and start your lives over here."

"I agree with you Maximus. I just hope that you are right on the timing. I am not sure if the boys will want to stay here without us. I was thinking of staying at Elizabeth's home and the boys can stay with us if Milo or Max could be their guards. I think that when this is all done, that Max and Milo may need to come back to Italy permanently. I feel that Sonny will not take this too well."

"You are right about that. Max loves Port Charles and especially Diane. I think that she could have a great career here in Italy. I just don't know if Max and Diane would see that. I will have the plane ready tomorrow morning for you to go back to Port Charles. I think it will only take a week for everything to go down and be finished."

"Thank you for all that you have done. I appreciate everything that you have done for me and my family."

Elizabeth looked at both Nik and Jason. She was so happy and she also felt that she belonged there. It was like going back to Port Charles would be taking her away from her home when she just got there. She felt that she had been there before and Maximus felt more like family than a friend. She figured it had to do with everything that was going on and the fact that only her grandmother and brother cared about her.

The next morning everyone got up and got ready for a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to Port Charles was a bit too quick for most of the occupants on the plane. Max and Milo knew that once everything was out in the open, that they would have to go back to Palmero. There would be no way that they could work for Sonny any longer. The only reason that they didn't leave Port Charles was to keep an eye out on Elizabeth and her three sons. They knew something that she didn't know. She was soon to find out that the reason that she was brought to Palmero was not only because of her new job and Jason. They found out that Elizabeth was their kidnapped sister.

When Elizabeth was a baby, she was kidnapped by men who wanted to take down their father. She was a twin to her brother, Milo. She always loved being around the Giambetti brothers and that was probably one reason, she just didn't know it. Jason found out shortly before his life was taken from him. Jake was also kidnapped because of him being a Giambetti.

Max and Milo were going to tell her when things calmed down or they were going to let Jason do the honors. Maximus and Margaretta were happy that their daughter was finding out exactly who she was. They were afraid to tell her when she flew in and passed out. Jason knew and he told both that he would be happy to tell her the truth or maybe her brothers could do it. He also told them that she would be happy that she finally knew why her family treated her like an outsider.

They landed in Port Charles and there was a couple of SUVs waiting for them. Nik went with Elizabeth and her sons to her place. Jason went with Max and Milo to see Diane. Elizabeth called Laura and asked her to come over to her new place. She had a surprise for her and that she would be very happy.

Laura went over to see Elizabeth. When she walked in the room she saw her son, Nicholas. She almost fainted. "I have been praying for this day. How can you be alive? I was there when you were shot. We looked but could never find you. I am so happy that you are alive. Are you going to call Lulu or Spencer?"

"Yes, I just wanted you to know that I was alive first. I have been in hiding when I was found and taken to Italy to get better. Somehow, Jason was able to find me and brought me to the Giambetti's place in Palmero."

"I am confused. Jason was with us and he never said anything about seeing you or saving you."

"The Jason that is here is not the real Jason. Helena had kidnapped him and his look-alike. She programmed the fake Jason with his memories but not of the ones with Elizabeth and Jake. That is the reason why when he got his memories back that she was not the first person he went to see. Elizabeth is an important part of Jason and his memories. He could not let go of his memories of her and that was why, the Jason here does not have them. I have been told that he is wants to control her or doesn't have anything to do with her at all."

Laura called Lulu and told her about her brother. She told Dante and the two of them were on their way to Elizabeth's house. Nicholas called Spencer's school and told them that he was Spencer's father and that he needed to speak to his son. They got Spencer and when he heard his father's voice, he broke down. He missed his family so much but especially his father. Nik talked to the school and said that he was taking him out of the school. He would be flying up there to pick him up in the next day or so. Spencer was very happy about that.

Diane was waiting for Max, Milo and Jason when they touched down. They met at her office. They did not want anyone knowing that they were in town until the paperwork was finished. Diane saw Jason and could tell just by the way he walked and talked that he was the real deal. "I am glad that you are who you say you are. I must tell you that it will not be easy to prove who you are and that is just the way it is. You need to convince Monica on who you are and then you should talk her into getting some of Alan's DNA to prove that you are Jason and the other is a fake. Can you do that?"

"I have to do that. I need to prove who I am, get my things together and then head back to Italy. I am going to tell Elizabeth who her family truly is and she is not a Webber but a Giambetti. She is Milo's twin that was kidnapped when she was a baby."

Diane looked at Max and knew that he was going to be telling her something big but she had no clue. "Diane, I need to ask you to stand by me. Sonny is going to be furious and I will need to go back to Italy. I want you to be my wife and move with me to Palmero. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, I will. I love you Max. I have been thinking about this for a while. I knew that one day you would ask me and I went to see what I needed to do before I moved to Italy. I have finished all my paperwork to work in both countries. It is a fascinating time in my life to be getting married and being able to do law in both America and Italy."

Jason and Milo went over to see Monica. Jason prayed that neither Sam nor the fake Jason would be there. He was lucky and it was just Monica. Monica almost passed out when she saw Jason. "Are you really here? I think that I must be dreaming. How can I see the real you and not someone else?"

"Monica, I am real. The other is a fake. He was made to look like me and then there was his accident. I know because Helena had kidnapped me and was programming the fake Jason to take my place. He had memories of everyone except for Jake and Elizabeth. I have those memories and I wouldn't give them up. I also have memories from when I was Jason Quartermaine. I need a favor from you and I don't know how you are going to react to it. I need some DNA from Alan to prove that I am the real Jason. Can you get that for me? Danny is not my son but I do believe that he is the fake Jason's. I believe that Sam knows the truth and she was working with Helena because of how Helena got Jake. I went looking for him and that was how I was kidnapped."

"Wow. I can help you with the DNA test. I will have someone get the DNA from the crypt. I know that he would be happy to help you in that way. Give me two days and I will have the results for you."

"Thank you, mom! I love you and I want you to know how much this means to me. Please do not tell the other Jason. I don't want him to know that I am here or that the boys and Elizabeth are here until the results come in."

"I will do this because I know that you are my son. I love you too."

Jason prayed that she really did believe him and that she would not try to cross him. He left for Elizabeth's house. When he got there, he saw Laura, Lulu and Dante. Dante was shocked when he saw the real Jason. "Am I seeing things right now?"

"You are seeing right. The love of my life and my best friend are alive. They were living in Palmero with Maximus Giambetti."

"Elizabeth, there is a reason that the two of us were both welcome there. It is because of you. You are Maximus and Margaretta's daughter. You are Milo's twin and were kidnapped when you were a baby. The kidnapper gave both your brother and you to different families to keep you both hidden from Maximus. Maximus was able to find Milo but they didn't find you till you were already grown. Max and Milo have been watching over you since the truth came to light. I think that I figured it out right around the time that I was kidnapped. You have always seemed so comfortable with the brothers. I know that it is hard to believe but that is the truth. Maximus was scared that you wouldn't want his as your father. I tried to explain how your family has always treated you and he wished he had known all that. He loves you very much and that was why he wanted you to come to Italy. It was also his way of getting Nik and I to go get our lives back. You mean a lot to more people than you know."

"Okay, this is a bit too much for me but it does make sense. I felt something strange but good when I first arrived in Italy. I felt like I was going back home. Milo looked at me kind of funny and when his father showed up I felt like I was already a part of the family. I just didn't know that I truly was a part of his family. Milo and Max have always been great to me. I know that they couldn't always show it because of Sonny and Carly but I could feel their love anyway. I just feel bad that now they must go back to Italy because of helping me. Sonny and Carly will never be able to trust them again and I pray that they don't try to hurt them."

Max and Milo were excited about Elizabeth knowing the truth. Her given name was Isabella Giambetti. Max called her little Bella when she was a baby. She knew that bella meant beauty in Italian so when he slipped and called her that, she would smile because she felt that it was his nickname for her. She never told Jason or Lucky about that because she didn't need anyone to tell Max that he couldn't call her that. It made more sense now to her than before but she loved the nickname.

"I just proposed to Diane and she accepted. She will be traveling back with us to Palmero. She loves working for you Jason and she can legally represent your interests both here and Italy. It will work out great for you."

Jake saw his father and then warned everyone that the fake Jason just showed up and was at their door. Jason, Max and Milo headed upstairs. Nik had already left with his family to go to Lulu's house. Elizabeth opened the door to see Jake Doe at her door. "What are you doing here? I thought you had left and went to Italy? Why are their SUVs in your driveway? I have a feeling that you are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is right now."

"You have no right to barge into my house and tell me what to do. I happen to own this house and if I want to have one man here or ten men then it is my business and not yours. You are married to someone else. You don't care what happens to me or my children. I will let you walk out that door and we never will see each other again. That fact that you are Jake's father is something that can be taken care of and I plan on asking Diane to have your name taken off his birth certificate. I have just found out that my family is in Italy. I need to pack some more because once I leave here this week, it will be a long time till I come back. You can see Jake in Italy."

"I will take you to court and Jake will be living with me. I have more money than you know and I will use it against you. I don't think that you really know me at all. I know for sure that I have no clue why I thought I loved you. I don't even really like you right now."

"Well that makes two of us. I don't love you either. You are like a stranger to me. The real man who I knew as Jason would never treat my son or myself the way you do. You go back to your wife and leave me alone."

Jake Doe was suddenly feeling strange and then he passed out. Max and Milo came running down the stairs and got Jake into the SUV. They took him to Mercy Hospital because General Hospital was not open then.

Max called Sonny and Sam. They were going to meet them at Mercy Hospital. When Sonny got there, he looked at Max and then he looked at Jake. "You and I are going to have a long talk about you just leaving the country and taking that bitch with you. I don't understand why your father wants to give her a job but you are not to leave here unless I say so. Do you understand me?"

"I was going to wait to tell you this but I guess it is good of a time as any. Milo and I are leaving Port Charles and going home to Palmero. I asked Diane to marry me and she accepted. She is leaving with us. There are other things going on right now but you will hear about them when I am ready to tell you. Good luck, sir. I appreciate everything that you have done for my brother and me." Then Max and Milo left heading back to Elizabeth's house.

"Sonny called one of his men and told them to find out what Max and Milo were up too."

"You know, we are now going to have a tail on us. That might not be good for Elizabeth and Jason."

"I know that I did it a bit sooner than I wanted too but right now, that was all I could think of because I am not working another day for that man."

Franco had seen the lights on at Elizabeth's house and decided to stop in. He knocked on the door and Elizabeth opened it up. She let him in knowing that Jason was not going to be happy but she needed to tell him what was going on and to thank him for everything. Then she wondered how she could be a Giambetti and have Hayden as her sister. It didn't make sense to her because of the blood types being the same.

Franco saw that the Giambetti brothers were there and that the boys were up. "I thought you had already left?"

"Franco, there are some things going on that are very strange. I found out that Milo is my twin brother. I don't know how Hayden is my sister and how we have the same rare blood types but it is true."

Milo looked at Elizabeth and Franco. "I also have a rare blood type. It is something that we have in our family. It is something that we got from our mother's side. I think that the reason that you were sent to the Webbers is because our mother must be a relative of the Webbers. I am not sure how but unless there was something done to you as a child."

Elizabeth knew that deep down, Jeff was not her father and that Maximus was her father. She just couldn't figure out how Hayden was related to her.

"I think that maybe since the both of you had that rare blood type that everyone assumed that you were both sisters. Jeff was your father and her father but if you were adopted then maybe it was just a coincidence that you have the same blood type. My mother is not one for telling the truth. I think that she probably had something to do with your kidnapping. I would ask but she would just lie anyway."

"Don't worry Franco. One day I will see Jeff and I will ask him why he pretended to be my father when he didn't love or care for me. I do want to thank you for being there for Jake when he needed someone to talk to. You were also there for me and I appreciate everything that you have done. I just want you to know that I want us to be friends but I can't be anything more than that to you. I have found the love of my life in Italy. He is with me right now and we are going back to Palmero in a few days."

Jason heard what she was saying to Franco and came down the stairs. Franco looked like he was seeing a ghost. Jason knew that Franco had changed but he wasn't ready to become friends with him. "I want to thank you for all that you have done for my son, Jake and for Elizabeth. She has told me how great you have been and that you saved her life. The other Jason is a fake and my mother is going to prove that in a few days. Then I will show myself to everyone and then we are going to go back to Italy. Please, don't tell the other Jason or Sam that I am here. I need to stay low until I can prove that I am who I say I am."

Franco promised to keep quiet and left Elizabeth's house. The rest of the night, it was quiet and that was how Jason liked it.

The next two days were boring because they all stayed in the house. They took the vehicles and parked them down the street so no one would show up. Monica, did show up with the DNA results. She also had Jake Doe's DNA and his son, Danny. Jason had already tested Jake's DNA and had that with Diane already.

"I have the test results ready and we can read them together."

She opened the envelope and it proved without a doubt that Jason was Alan's son. The second test proved that Jake Doe was not Alan's son. Jake Doe was the father to Danny but not to Jake. "This needs to be given to Diane. I think that it is time for a meeting with Jake Doe. He needs to know that he is not the real Jason. I am Jason Morgan Quartermaine. I am not sure who he is but now everyone will know that he is not me."

Monica called Jake Doe and asked him to meet her at Kelly's. He had gotten out of the hospital already and so it would not be a big strain on him to go to Kelly's. Jake Doe, Sam and Danny were on their way to Kelly's to find out what Monica had to say about Elizabeth and Jake.

Jason, Elizabeth, Diane, Max and Milo took the boys to Kelly's to eat. They were going to be there before Monica made the call. She wanted to be sure to see their faces when they saw Jason and Elizabeth together.

Jake Doe walked in the door and he saw Elizabeth with her sons. She was also with Max, Milo and Diane. Jason had his back facing the door and he couldn't tell who she was sitting with. He knew that it wasn't Franco but he was about to find out that he was a fake.

Jake walked up to Jason and asked him to turn around. "Hi Jake Doe! I haven't seen you since you left with Helena. I am here to get my life back. Don't worry Sam, we are divorced. Danny is a great little boy but he is not my son. I guess you must have gone to Greece and met Jake Doe because he is Danny's father. I am Jake Spencer's father. I am also the real Jason Morgan Quartermaine. My mother has the DNA tests to prove it. I just wanted you to know that I am alive and that he is not me. Diane will be getting my life in order and all my assets back to me before I leave Port Charles and go back to Italy."

Jake and Sam were stunned. They had no idea that Jason knew anything about what was going on in Greece. Jake didn't even know who he was and it stunned him a little to know that Sam knew all along that he wasn't Jason and that he was Danny's father but not Jake's father. His life was unraveling and he didn't know what to do.

Diane looked at her former client. "Jason is willing to let you keep the penthouse. He is getting everything else back and he knows that you need a place to live. I guess you will go back to being Jake Doe. Sam, if you know what your real husband's name then I guess you should be telling him the truth. I never thought that you could do something like that but I guess it is because you Julian as your father. I know that Alexis would never do something like this to the man she loved."

Sam looked at her husband and then at the real Jason. She went to say something to him but he didn't want to hear it. Sonny and Carly then walked in and saw the two Jasons. When she realized that her best friend was there, she was all over him.

"Carly, I am going back to Italy tomorrow afternoon. My family and I have things to do before then so I need you and Sonny to step back. Thank you."

Sonny was speechless and then he saw Max and Milo. "Did you know that Jason was alive and not living here in Port Charles? I don't understand how you can deceive me this way. You two are dead to me. I am glad that you are going back to Italy. Diane, you need to stay here and make sure that Jason does not leave. He needs to take care of his family. She is not his family."

"She is my family. Elizabeth is my baby sister. She is Milo's twin. I have known about it for a long time now and she is finally going home. Jason was living with my parents until he got well. Then all hell broke loose here and so he stayed a little longer. Now we are going back to Palmero and you won't have to worry about us anymore. Diane and I are engaged and she is also moving with us."

Carly was livid and so was Sonny. Monica loved the fact that the two of them could not have their way. There were a few people who wanted to see Jason. Monica had told Michael and Morgan the truth. They were going to see Jason before he left town. Michael had asked Sabrina to marry him and she accepted. Morgan was ready to settle down and marry Kiki. They just wanted to share their happiness with their Uncle Jason.

The four of them showed up at Elizabeth's home and were very happy for their uncle. Jason could see how happy both of his nephews were and that they were ready to settle down. Jason invited them to visit Italy when they had the time. The boys hugged their uncle and left.

Jason was just ready to go back to Palmero. He was tired of his old hometown. It was not the same anymore and there was no peace till he went back to Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

The paperwork was ready for Jason to sign. He was now and forever Jason Morgan Quartermaine. Jake Doe was not allowed to use the name Jason Morgan but the poor guy still did not know who he was. He was fed all of Jason's memories and so he didn't have any of his own. He felt loss especially because all the people who he had trusted had deceived him in some way. He loved Danny and his unborn child but their mother was not someone that he wanted to be around. He thought it was bad when Elizabeth had lied to him but this was more than he could handle.

Sam was trying everything that she could to get back some of the assets that she had as Jason Morgan's wife. She did not have a leg to stand on and because of everything that happened with her mother, she could not ask her to help. Jason could have her arrested for fraud. He just wanted to be done with her and Port Charles so he decided not to pursue that but if she decided to make trouble for either him or Elizabeth then he would make sure that she paid the price for hurting them.

Monica was happy for his son but said because he was leaving and probably not coming back. Jason and Elizabeth said that she could come to Palmero whenever she wanted and that she could have her own place there waiting for her if she wanted it.

Elizabeth could not wait to get back the life that had been taken away from her since she was a baby. She wanted to learn everything about the area that she was born in and she knew that she needed to go back to school. She wanted to learn Italian and work alongside of her mother.

Max and Milo were happy about returning home especially because their sister and her family were finally going home where she needed and deserved to be. Diane had a few things to tie up so Max had decided to stay with her for a couple of weeks till she was ready to go. He did not want Sonny anywhere around her and he was afraid that Sonny would use her to get back at him and Jason.

Nik and Elizabeth sat down for a couple of hours to talk before she left for good. "You are my best friend and I will miss you so much. You are like my little sister and knowing that you have finally found the family that you have always missed and wanted, I am happy for you. Your parents love you so much and I know that because they asked me a million questions about you and all that happened to you growing up in Port Charles. They wanted to know about my Emily because she was your best friend. The funniest thing was when I tried to explain the four musketeers to your papa. He was like completely lost but I think that you will be able to explain it. I also told him about your love for chocolate and the brownies that you make. I want you to know how much I love you. You have the sweetest soul next to Emily. The two of you together were a sight to behold. Jason is your true soulmate and I am happy that you have him back in your life. I thought that Jake Doe was a bit off but I had no clue that he was a fake. I am so sorry about that. My grandmother fooled me big time over that. I wish that I could do one thing for him and find out who he really is. I don't think that my cousin is ever going to tell him the truth. He seemed so different when he was with you. When he was with Sam, it was like a light dimmed and he became a robot. I think that Sam had something to do with that. He could divorce her and take both children from her after the baby is born. What she did is terrible in so many ways."

"I want you to know that I think that Jake will be just fine. I hope that he finds out who he is and that he can get those memories back that were taken from him. I do think that Sam had something to do with the change in him. He was like two different people when I told him that he was Jason Morgan. Wow, how weird is that I told him a lie when I thought it was the truth and then he goes from a loving sweet funny guy to a robot. Anyway. I want the best for you and Spencer. I also want you to promise me that you will come visit me in Palmero. I will send you a jet and then you can come visit me and my boys. I also think that I need to call Patrick and tell him everything that is going on unless Anna has already done that. He is very lucky that everything that had happened, he didn't marry her. Just give me a hug and I will call you when I land in Palmero."

The two of them said their goodbyes. She also said goodbye to her friends at General Hospital. She had a luncheon with Epiphany, Felix and Sabrina. There shared many of their best times together and their best wishes for Elizabeth and Jason.

"I just had a horrible thought and I pray that I am wrong. Max, how did Sonny seem when he realized that you had been lying to him all this time. I have a feeling that he is going to do something stupid? I don't know why but I feel that he feels betrayed by you, Milo and most of all me. I am going to have your father send some of his men here. I think we all need to stay until Diane can go back with us. We need to stick together."

"I was feeling the same way and that is why I have already talked to my father. Diane, is going to come with us now. We will have some of our men go back and pack her office. The plane leaves in two hours. We just have to sit still till then."

Elizabeth came home and she was sad about leaving her friends but she knew that she would see them again. There was a package left at the door. She didn't touch it because she knew how Sonny thinks. "I think that we need to leave now. There is a package outside of our door and I don't think that anyone would be just leaving it here. Max and Milo headed out the back and got into the SUV. They were headed to pick up Diane and take her to the airport. The boys ran downstairs when Jason called them. He told them that to leave everything here and that whatever they lost now, could be replaced. Jason had them go out the back door too and they headed for the woods behind the house. When they got to the woods, the house exploded.

"I am so glad that you have the instincts that you do. It must be in your genes. This means war. Your father is going to have a fit when he finds out what Sonny has been up to."

"Are you sure that it is Sonny? I am thinking that it is more like someone who feels that they have been wronged, like what Sam would do? She was there when my first house exploded and maybe she feels that this is payback to me somehow or to you for taking everything away from her. I know Jake Doe enough that he would leave her and fight for his children. He can't until he really knows who he is but I am willing to bet that he will be going to Cassadine Island to find out. I may sound like a bitch but I truly feel that it is Sam and not Sonny."

The family made it to the airport. Max, Milo and Diane were already onboard the plane. Max and Milo were scared because they heard the explosion when they got to their SUV. "I called Papa about the house. He knows that we need to take care of whoever left that package. Papa does not want to attack till he knows that it was Sonny. The five families need to know what is going on and he said that he will have a meeting at the villa next week. He doesn't want any of us going back until everything has been cleared up."

"Elizabeth feels like it was more personal than what Sonny would do and I agree with her. She thinks that it is Sam getting back at me for leaving her and taking everything that belongs to me to Italy. She only loves herself and doesn't care about anyone. She proved it by going to Cassadine Island and getting pregnant by Jake Doe. She probably hasn't even told the guy who he really was and I am sure that when everything that was going on she had a good laugh. Too bad, she didn't know that I was still alive. This blows up everything that she has worked for and could put her in jail for fraud."

"My father will tear that girl limb from limb if she is the one that did this. There will be no mercy, but he will wait till she has her child. There will be no killing of an innocent child. I hope that Jake finds out who he is and takes the children with him."

"I think that Elizabeth is right about Sam. She is evil and I really think that she is not Alexis's daughter. Alexis is someone who you can trust and Sam is far from that."

The police were at Elizabeth's house when it exploded. The way that Jason, Elizabeth and the boys left, the police thought that they may have made it out but they weren't sure. The first person to arrive at the house after the explosion was Sam. When she saw, that no one was inside, she was pissed. Dante called Monica to tell her about the explosion. Then he saw Sam pull up. Dante told Sam that there was no one inside when the explosion happened. That everyone got out before it blew or maybe they weren't even there. There was a look that came across Sam's face that told Dante that she was not happy. She was not relieved but she was a bit pissed off. Dante thought that was weird and knew to keep his opinions to himself about what he saw.

Monica talked to Dante and then called Jason. Jason saw that his mother was calling and answered the phone. "Mom, we are all right. Elizabeth saw there was a package on the porch that she knew didn't look right. We all took off out the back door and as soon as we got to the woods, the house blew up. If Elizabeth didn't get home when she did, we might be dead right now. I think that Emily told Elizabeth to go home. I don't know how but I feel it. I will call you when we get to the villa. I love you and I need you to stay away from Sam. I think that she is a bit unhinged right now. She may have been the one to do that."

"I will and I am glad that you are all okay. I just want to know if there is anything that I can do for you?"

"No, we are fine. We are about to catch a cab to the airport and then we will be flying home. Remember, you will always have a place with us in Italy. I promise I will tell you everything that I know once this is investigated. I guess I need to call Dante."

"Dante, I want to tell you that we all got out of the house just in time. Elizabeth noticed a package on the porch. She said that it didn't look right. Max and Milo ran to the SUV to pick up Diane. We weren't sure if it was your father after us or someone else. Elizabeth and I believe that it was Sam that did this and not your father. He may be mad at us but he doesn't do something this stupid especially when Maximus Giambetti is the father to three of the people targeted. The boys are his grandsons and Elizabeth is his missing daughter. She is Milo's twin that was kidnapped when she was a baby. I just want you to know that. Sam is a bit unhinged and I think that she might try something else."

"I just saw her after the explosion and she seemed to be a bit pissed when she found out that everyone got out before the house exploded. I agree that it seems more like something that was spur of the moment and not planned well. If there is anything else that you can think of, call me. I want you to know that I will find out who tried to kill you and your family. Have a safe flight back home."

Once all the phone calls were made, the plane took off for Palmero.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight to Italy was on the quiet side. Elizabeth was shaken to the core thinking that they all could be dead. She always knew that Sam was a little off balance but she had no idea that she could do something like that. It made her wonder if she had helped Helena kidnap her son, Jake. She was at the hospital when Jake "died" and she could have somehow taken him when they were all grieving and not paying attention to everything that they normally would have.

"Jake, mommy needs to ask you something that has been bugging me for a while. I notice that whenever Sam is around you that you get tense. Do you remember anything that happened around the time that you were kidnapped?"

"I didn't want to tell you this but when I was over on Cassadine Island, I saw a lot. I tried to block it out but somethings I still remember. Jake Doe is someone that I remember. I think on some level he remembered me too. He always looked like that. He never looked like daddy. He tried so hard to convince himself that he was really my dad but I knew he wasn't. I played along because I was afraid that Helena would hurt us. She has threatened us so many times. She and Sam have been together on everything that has happened. The one thing that I think Helena did was double cross Sam into believing that dad was dead. When Lucky saved me, and brought me home, I was so happy. When I first saw Jake Doe I remembered that he wasn't my dad but I was warned to play along. I wanted to say something but I would see Sam and I would feel that she would do to me again what she did before and I hated her. I am not surprised that she tried to kill us. She is every inch a Cassadine that Uncle Nik wasn't. There is one thing that I don't understand and that is why she hates us so much. She had everything that she wanted, why would she want to hurt us now."

"Jake, I think that it is because when your father showed everyone who he was and that he was alive and that Jake Doe was a fake, she felt that she lost everything. She is someone that we will never have to worry about again. I can promise you that Jake. I have finally found my real family. Max and Milo are your uncles. Milo is my twin brother. Maximus and Margaretta are your grandparents. Jason is your father and not Danny's father. We will see your grandparents soon and my papa will take care of everything. I just want one thing and I hope that you can remember. Do you know the real name of Jake Doe? I think that he needs to find out who he is and I think that you and your father are his only chance at finding that out."

"I remember that he comes from someplace called Genoa City. I think she called him William. She never said his last name but she sometimes called him Billy boy which would rile him up. He hated that and would get very mad. She also told him that his family wasn't even looking for him so he might as well stay there. She also told me that. Helena and Sam said that my parents thought that I was dead and that they were happy about it. When dad arrived on Cassadine Island, he was asleep. I think he was in a coma then. He had been badly hurt. When he got a bit better, I saw him a couple of times but I think dad thought he was dreaming. I tried to tell him that I was real but he said that couldn't be true. The last time I saw him was when Jake was brought back to the states. A few months later, Lucky saved me. Sam was always around and she told me how much she hated my family and especially you, mom. She also said that if I told anyone that someone would take me away again or one of my brothers. I couldn't let that happen so that is why I stayed quiet until now. I am sorry mommy. I just couldn't let her hurt anyone else."

"This is not your fault. I remember seeing you and I truly thought I was dreaming. When I got to Italy, I realized that I was wrong and that I saw you. Jake Doe is Billy Abbott from Genoa City in Wisconsin. I had read the papers about his car accident and that he was never found. The family has been grieving too long for him and he needs his family to find him. He also needs help to get his real memories back. He needs to know who he is but I think that needs to be done by someone other than us. I think that a picture of him should be sent out to Genoa City saying that Jake Doe is living in Port Charles but doesn't know who he is and needs to find his family. I think his picture should go to other cities so that it doesn't look weird that it was just put in one paper. I have connections in Italy. I will call them and have it done once we land. I pray that his family reads it and sees that it is their son and brother."

"Wow, you have to give it to both Helena and Sam to screw with so many lives just to get revenge. When papa finds out all this has happened, I would not want to be in Sam's shoes. He should hold her till she gives birth but after that, she will no longer be a threat to anyone."

The plane landed shortly after that. Maximus and Margaretta were so happy to see that their family had landed safely and no one was hurt. Maximus had already put out feelers about the explosion. He found out that Sonny had nothing to do with it but that Samantha McCall was the one that left the package. He also knew that she was pregnant so he couldn't touch her till the baby was born.

Maximus had gotten in touch with some of the guards at the compound in Greece. They told Maximus the real identity of Jake Doe. He started getting information on Billy Abbott and his family. He wanted the family to find him in Port Charles. He also wanted them to know who kidnapped him and why. There was an envelope with all the information left on the desks of Billy's brother, Jack. There was another envelope with the same information for Billy's mother, Jill. The two of them would realize that Jake was Billy and to go to Port Charles to see him.

"I am very proud of you my Bella. You have great instincts and you saved everyone from that damn woman. She will pay for her sins but not until she gives birth. My men have been watching her since I found out. I have talked to the five families and they will also have men watching her. The meeting that we are going to have next week will also include Sonny Corinthos. He will be told the truth about everything and if he wants revenge, he must find it somewhere else because he is not going to hurt any of you. Mama wants to find out more about your family, Bella. I think they might be related to her family somehow. That is the only way that Hayden and you have the same blood type. It is something that has been in your momma's family for a long time. We have your rooms all set up. I think that you will all feel better if we have you staying in our guest home that is right next to the main house. It will be close by but you will have your privacy. I know that everyone needs to get their footing back after this trying time. Christmas is coming and I think that the new year coming up will be one for the history books. Mama and I are so happy that we are all one family now. We cried ourselves to sleep many nights because of what happened to you Bella. Our wish has finally come true."

Margaretta showed her daughter and family where they would be staying. Elizabeth loved the layout and she was happy that her sons were going to have their own room. It was strange for Elizabeth to finally feel like she was truly part of her real family. She had dreamed that her family was sweet and cared about her. She finally felt that with the Giambettis that she had come home.

Jason was a bit overwhelmed with everything going on but he knew that Jake Doe was more overwhelmed than any of them. He felt bad for the man because it was not his fault that Helena had done this to him anymore than what she did to him.

Jake Doe was staying in Jason's penthouse with Danny. Danny's world had also turned upside down because he saw his mother get arrested for trying to kill the family that he thought he was a part of and he was very upset over it.

Jill was looking at the envelope with the information that she never thought that she would see. Her son, Billy was lost to her four years before when she thought he had died in an accident while he was in Europe. She found out that he was kidnapped and believed that he was someone else.

Jack called Billy's mother Jill when he received the information too that morning. He told Jill that she needed to pack a few things and then they were flying to Port Charles. They wanted to go see Billy.

The two of them met at the airstrip and Jack was still in a bit of shock. He was so happy that they finally were going to see someone that they never quite got over. The plane landed and they headed to the Metro Court. Jill went to the front desk and got their rooms taken care of. Jack saw Carly standing there and according to the information, she was one of his friends.

"I am sorry to bother you but I am looking for some information on my brother, William Abbott. We call him Billy back home. His mother and I found some information that came from an unknown source that he was living in this town. He thought he was a Jason Morgan. I have a picture of him. Can you look at it and tell me if that the information is true and my brother is here?"

Carly had been in shock when she heard the news about the two Jason Morgans. She saw the real Jason and felt that the wind had been knocked out of her. They believed that another man was her best friend. "Yes, I can look at your picture. I am sorry to look shocked but until yesterday, I believed that my best friend was someone that had changed because of an accident. There was DNA proof that he was Jason Morgan but I guess, Helena was playing us even then."

Carly looked at the picture that Jack had handed her. "Yes, this man is here and he has been going by Jason Morgan or Jake Doe. He is staying at the penthouse that he has been living in for the past six months or so. I will bring you over there."

Carly took both Jack and Jill Abbott to see Jake. She knocked on the door and Jake opened it up. Carly then introduced Jake to his brother and mother. Jake blinked a couple of times when his head started to feel like it wanted to crack wide open. The memories of his past life came crashing down on him. The pain hurt so bad that he passed out. Carly called 911 to get Jake to the hospital.

When the tests were over, and Jake woke up he realized who he finally was and that made him smile for the first time in a long time.

Danny saw his dad and he ran to him. When Jill saw him, she was happy because she not only got her son back but now she had a grandson. "I guess you are really lucky Danny. I have my memory back well almost back and I remember who I am. We are going to be moving to a town called Genoa City. I have a life back there and you will get to meet a lot more family. How did you find me? I am curious about how my mother and big brother found me when I didn't even know I was lost?"

"We both received envelopes this morning and we decided to go check it out. We thought you had died in a plane crash in Europe. You were having one of those trips that you go on when you get bored. You were following some friends to go skiing or something like that. The plane that you were on or supposed to be on crashed in the mountains in France. That was four years ago, this week. Someone must have figured out who you were and sent us the information. I am glad that you are alive, little brother."

"I was kidnapped and used by a woman named Helena. She made me and a lot of people believe that I was someone else. I was hit by a SUV and had some plastic surgery done and that is why they believed Helena. I guess I do still look like me so the surgery was not that extensive. I kind of like my face."

"Now that is the Billy Abbott that I know and love. You haven't changed that much."

"Until right now, I didn't even know who Billy Abbott was and definitely didn't know he was me. I thought that I was Jason Morgan. I find out that the real Jason Morgan is alive and still looks like Jason Morgan. My wife tried to kill her competition and that I am sure that when she has our baby, that she will never be able to get out of prison. Well if she lives long enough to go to trial. She messed with the wrong family. They have moved to Italy so they are safe but she isn't safe. I thought I loved her but now I am in shock and don't know want to think. She knew when I was on Cassadine Island. She knew that I wasn't Jason Morgan. She let me believe that we were married. We got remarried and her son, Danny is my son because we must have hooked up on the island. It is crazy to think of all that has happened since that fateful trip to France."

"Well, take one day at a time. That is all that we can do. Just know that your family is here for you. We want what is best for you and I think that we need to pack your things to come back home. You also need to get some help to see if you can take Danny with you. He is your son and he deserves to be with you. Then you can divorce his mother after your baby is born."

Billy was released from the hospital and could talk to someone about custody of his son. There was a temporary order from the judge allowing Billy to take Danny to Genoa City. His lawyer was sharp and she could get the court date sooner than later. When the paperwork was signed Billy and Danny were on the first plane to Genoa City.

Sam was stuck in jail till her court date. She was going to be sent to Pentonville but her mother said that since she was pregnant, it would be safer for her to stay in jail in Port Charles. Sam thought about how she screwed her life up and what was going to happen to her. She knew that her child was the only thing that was keeping her alive. How stupid could she be to think that trying to kill Elizabeth who is the daughter of Maximus Giambetti would go any differently. This was just giving her more time to reflect on all her mistakes. She knew that Jason would never forgive her for messing with his life and Jake's life. She remembered the night that Jake got hit by Luke's SUV. She remembered seeing Helena and watching her take Jake away from the hospital. Everyone had already thought he had died. Helena told Sam that she would let her live but she had to do whatever she wanted her to do.

Sam was smart enough to know that if she told Jason the truth that she would lose everything and that Helena would kill her. She went to the island when she was told to go. She met Billy there and the two of them hit it off. He had no memory of who he was and Sam liked it that way. She loved how his body was meant for having sex. She used Billy to forget about what she was doing to the man she loved. She found out that she was pregnant shortly after she was married to Jason. She was not sure who the father was of her child but she didn't care.

Shortly after all the trouble of getting her son back, she lost Jason. She went to the island a couple of times and saw Jake. She knew that he was Jason's son and found out that her son was Billy's. She hated seeing the boy because it reminded her of all that she had lost. She loved to threaten him because she felt the same way. The boy was very scared of her and then Billy came to Port Charles. She watched Elizabeth fall in love with the man who was the father of her son. She knew everything that she needed to know about Billy Abbott. When Helena wanted everyone to believe that Billy was Jason, she went with it. She thought that her true love was gone and so she settled with the fake one.

Jake Doe was someone that Sam had a fun time of manipulating. She made him think that Elizabeth was the worst kind of person around. She even had him ignoring Jake. When Elizabeth said that she was going to move to Italy, Sam was on top of the world.

Her world came crashing down when she found out that the man she had loved more than anyone was the one man that she could never have. Something inside of her broke and she decided that if she couldn't have Jason than no one could. She was really trying to kill Elizabeth and her family but she wanted to make it so that Jason was gone from everyone's life. Now, she was where she always feared she would be, alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Life in Palmero was something that Liz had only dreamed about but once she was there with her family, she felt that she was truly home. Her brothers were there for her and Jason was someone that she knew would always be there for her and their sons. Jake was happier than Liz had seen her son in a long time.

The boys were adapting to life in Italy. They were learning Italian along with Liz. Jason already knew enough to get by. Liz had gotten in touch with Billy to see how he and Danny were doing.

"I was just checking on my favorite patient and his adorable son. I hope that you are doing alright. It has been a crazy couple of weeks. The boys say hi and that includes Jason. My father and Jason are the ones that sent the information to your brother and mother. We wanted you to have the closure that you deserve. I just want you to know that we are all doing great here in Palmero and maybe when everything settles down you and Danny can come for a visit."

"I think that would be great. In just a few weeks it will be Christmas. I can't believe how time changes. It just seems like yesterday that I was a patient at GH and you were my nurse. I am sorry that I never really got to apologize for how I acted towards you and Jake. I am ashamed about that especially after how nice you had been to me and how you took me in. I realize now that Jake had tried to tell me the truth about not being his dad. I just thought it was because of the way I was acting towards you and being under Sam's spell."

"Don't take it too hard. We all made mistakes back then because of Helena. The only good thing about that is now everything is out in the open and we are where we need to be. I want only good things to happen for you, Billy. I pray that your child is safe and that as soon as she delivers, you will get your child. You are in my thoughts and prayers. My father has men watching over Sam to make sure that the baby is fine."

She hung up with Billy and then called Nik. She talked to him and found out that he and Hayden were divorced. Spencer is living back in Port Charles and he found a loophole to get everything back from Valentin. He was also made sure that Valentin paid for his crimes and he was sent back to Greece.

The other amazing thing that Nik told Liz was that Lulu had another child. Her name is Charlotte and the father was Valentin. She and Dante have full custody of her daughter. Everything had settled down in Port Charles. He could tell Liz that Hayden was cured from the disease that both her and Finn had. The doctor did find a cure for the disease. It was his life's work.

Liz felt better knowing that both Finn and Hayden were cured of the disease that took Finn's wife away from him. She started to think of Hayden as a sister but she was even happier knowing that Max and Milo were her brothers. She started getting back into sketching again. She also took up photography because photos helped her with her sketches. Her real models like to move too much for her so it was better in the long run that she sketched from the pictures she took.

Jason found a villa for them to restore and move into. It was in the next town so it was far away enough away for privacy but not too far. He knows that Liz finally felt the connection that she had been missing all her life. She just wanted to know why, her parents didn't tell her the truth.

Christmas was in two weeks, so the boys were on the best behavior. Aiden was worried about Santa knowing where to go to drop off his presents. He did know that right now being in Italy was the best thing that happened to his family. His mother was so happy about being there and he now had new grandparents. He loved the attention that his grandparents gave to him and his brothers. His father wasn't really in the picture but his grandma Laura was always there for him. His Aunt Lulu was there for him too. He just found out that he has another cousin named Charlotte. He was happy about that and that Uncle Nik was still alive.

Cameron was happy for everyone but he only had his mother's side of the family because his father and his family were gone. Jason and Lucky helped raise him but it was mainly on his mom to see to his needs. He now had another new family and he fit right in there with the Giambettis.

Jake had both of his parents back and he was very happy. He felt bad because his brothers didn't have what he had. There were a few years that he had lost thanks to Helena and Sam. Everyone had a reason to be happy but at the same time, a sadness too because they were far away from where they lived.

Christmas was a time for joy and happiness. Everyone got together and Jason proposed to Elizabeth. She said yes. The two of them were finally on the same page and no threats hanging over their heads. It was the best feeling in the world to be with the ones you love.

The news of their engagement didn't shock anyone but it made Sam all the madder that Elizabeth had the life that she felt she deserved. She got a hold of her father and made him promise to get revenge for her. Julian was smart enough to know that he could never go up against the Giambettis and the five families. He knew what was going to happen to his daughter, once the baby was born. He had no illusions and she didn't either but she was angry that Julian wouldn't even try to help her.

Alexis saw her daughter every day. Every day it got closer to when she gave birth. Sam felt like a caged animal. She did talk to Julian about escaping after giving birth. She would just disappear and live her life on her terms.

Billy was able to get his life back together in Genoa City. Danny was adapting to life in Genoa City but couldn't wait to see his mother and baby brother. The closer they got to the due date, the more Billy wanted to be in Port Charles.

Jill decided that she wanted to go with the two of them. She called the Metro Court and got a suite for her, Billy and Danny. The three of them flew into Port Charles. Billy rented a car for the next few weeks. He was not sure when his son was going to be born but it was going to be soon.

Jason and Elizabeth had talked to Billy and Danny a few times since the move to Palmero. Danny was adjusting very well which made Jason feel a lot better. Billy talked to Elizabeth and she wished him the best.

"There has been something that I have been meaning to tell you. Lizzie. I know that you will probably tell me to forget about it but I can't. I realized that you were the best thing that had ever happened to me. You took me in and believed in me way before I believed in myself. You were the one that showed me that not everyone is after something. I was a bit hurt that you had lied to me, about who you thought I was. It is nothing compared to what you went through when you saw Jason and brought him back here. I am sorry about Sam and what she has done to your family."

"Billy, it is okay. I understand why you did what you did. I just found out that I am someone else's daughter. I always felt like I didn't fit in and always wanted to go to Italy. Now I know why I wanted to go there so much. I feel like I am finally home. Jason and I are renovating a villa in the next town from my parents. Can you believe that Milo is my twin brother?"

"I find it kind of amusing that Max is your big brother. Milo is a great guy and I know that he will always have your back. Max is also the big brother that you need and will have your back."

Billy and Danny were staying at the Metro Court until the baby was born. Jill had the room next to them and they already had the baby's nursery ready in Genoa City. Billy had been able to divorce Sam quietly while she was in jail. The courts gave custody of both minor children to Billy.

The morning of the birth, Billy had gone to visit Sam. He brought Danny and the commissioner gave them time to visit her. Danny hugged his mother but she looked so different. She seemed sad and tired. "I missed you, Mommy. I live far away now. Daddy and I live in Genoa City. It is in Wisconsin. Daddy has even taken me to a Packers game. I have a grandma named Jill and I have new cousins. Jason helped daddy find out who he really was and that is how we got to find Grandma Jill. I know that you didn't mean to do the things that everyone said you did. I know that you love us and that you were hurting because of daddy not being Jason. I love you mommy and I will tell my new brother how much you loved him too."

Sam wanted to get out as soon as possible. She needed to get out so she could get back what was stolen from her. She knew that if she was caught, she was dead but she also knew that she was a dead woman walking anyway. She just needed wanted to make sure that Elizabeth didn't get her happy ending.

The birth was an easy one. She was having a C-section and in a few minutes, it would be all over. Her chance of getting out was slim to known because of stitches and the pain. She knew that she had to brave the pain and run. She just hoped her father came through for her.

Her son was taken away from her and she started to cry. She knew that her time was just about over but she just had to try. When no one was looking, they were taking care of the baby, Sam got up and dressed. She then took off running. She got out of the building and there was a car waiting for her. She just didn't realize that it was not from her father.

The car brought her to a safe house. Maximus was there waiting with a few of his men. "I would like to introduce myself. I am Maximus Giambetti. I am the father of Elizabeth Quartermaine or she will be soon. You have made many mistakes but trying to kill my family is one that you will never make again. I know that you just had your son. I know that William will take great care of his son but you will never know. I will be the last face that you will see before you die. I want you to know to see me because I will be smiling while you are dying a very slow and painful death."

The men then gave Sam an injection. It was a very powerful venom and the pain from it was harsh. It took a while for the venom to reach her heart. She then died. The men then disposed of her body.

Maximus then went back home. Billy took his sons back home to Genoa City. The hospital was at a loss as to where Sam went too. The police saw a car parked outside of the hospital and Sam run to it. They figured that Julian sent a car to pick up Sam. They put an APB out on her. They felt that it was either Julian helping her or someone was taking care of her. Either way, they would never find her.

Alexis was upset when she found out that Sam had escaped but she prayed that she got away and that she was not murdered. She had a feeling it was the later but until they found her body, she would never know.

Billy, Jill, Danny and baby boy Abbott made their way back to Wisconsin. Billy didn't know what he wanted to name his son but he wanted to somehow honor the one person who believed in him even before he did. He felt the connection to Elizabeth and she was the one that took him in and believed in him. He felt bad about the way he reacted when she thought he was Jason and lied about it.

He decided to call her when he got home. "Hello, Bella. I know that you must find it hard to believe but I am a dad again. I am not sure what I want to name him but I would like to honor you and Jason somehow. You both have done so much for me. I don't know how to thank you for everything."

"Billy, you don't have to thank us. You have been a victim of this as much as anyone else. You have a lot family and friends that you love. We are among those who love and care about you and your sons. Any name that you choose will be the right one. I am sorry what Sam has done to you and your family. She has taken four years out of your life. They are years that you can't get back. I am just thankful that Jason, Jake and my father could figure out who you were. Jake feels bad because he tried to explain to you that you were not his dad but he couldn't get through to you. He was also scared of Sam and Helena so he never really pushed it."

"I was thinking of naming him after Jake if you don't mind and your family. I was going to call him Jacob Morgan Abbott. If you don't want me too, I will understand."

"Well, I have Jake right here and I think he has something to say to you."

"Hi Billy! I think that it is cool that you want a Jake too. I would be honored if you named your son after me. There can never be too many Jakes around."

Billy started laughing and realized that Jake was right. "Thank you all for helping me decide what I knew already and you are right. There can never be too many Jakes."

Billy hung up the phone and knew that his son was going to be another Jake.

Five years later…..

Liz and Jason were married in a beautiful ceremony at her parent's villa. Their villa was just about ready to move in they returned from their honeymoon. The boys were flourishing in Palmero. They spoke both Italian and English at home and school. Elizabeth homeschooled them and she learned Italian while they did.

Elizabeth and Jason had a daughter, Bella a few years after they got married. There were four children that filled up the villa. Cameron stayed in contact with both Emma and Cameron. Aiden saw Lucky more now because Lucky had moved to Italy too. He wanted to re-establish his connection to his son. Lucky realized how truly lucky he was to have Aiden. He loved him and he got along with Jason and Elizabeth.

Cameron had found out about his father, Zander and knew that he was lucky to have Jason as his father now. He was a teenager and so was Jake. The two of them were a force to be reckon with and a great team. Billy had brought Danny and Jake to Italy to see everyone. He fell in love with Victoria Newman. They were getting married and were going to have a little girl too.

Sam's body was found a few months after she died. Alexis could bury her daughter and she knew that she had been killed because of what she did to Jason and his family. Alexis knew why she died but it didn't make it any easier on her. Billy was in contact with Alexis every week. She would get to talk to her grandsons and she even went to Genoa City to visit them. Danny had gone to spend a couple weeks in the summer with Alexis and his aunts.

Billy went to visit Elizabeth and her family a couple of times in the past five years. He brought his whole family there just a year before with Vicky and their children. The great thing about what happened was that all the scars that everyone carried were lessening every day. It was not something that you can get over in a day or year. Sometimes it takes years to get over the mess that Helena and Sam created.


End file.
